Electronic devices may include a variety of different input and/or output components for receiving input from users and/or providing output to users. Examples of input devices include touch-sensitive displays, computer mice, keyboards, microphones, touch pads, track pads, buttons, and so on. Examples of output devices include displays, speakers, vibration actuators or other haptic output devices, and so on.
Some electronic devices may be configured to be resistant to immersion in water and/or other conditions. Such configuration may include various seals that resist liquid or other contaminants from entering the electronic device and damaging sensitive components. Such configurations may also include configuring various components of the electronic device to resist hydrostatic pressure and/or other conditions.